


Queen's Champion

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash Exchange 2015, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summaries for art are hard. From Phrenotobe's Dear Creator letter:</p>
<p>"I'm very interested in pairs where one half fits irregularly with the other, but there is a solid bond that either grows or has lasted for a long time. Old friends, for instance, or allies forged through difficult circumstances. <br/>As might be implied by my picks, I like muscles (abs), height difference and battle scars. I also enjoy large noses as a physical feature, and gentleness as a good personal attribute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reciprocal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284855) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout)




End file.
